Harry Potter and the RIDDLE
by sugaquillofthehopeless
Summary: It's Harrys 6th year at hogwarts and new surprises await him just aroud the corner. There's a new girl this year who has just as many secets as our hero. Will she wind up saving him after he loses someone he loves again, and what will they become to one a
1. Chapter 1:the bad & good news

disclamer: JKR owns harry potter and everything to do with him. I don't claim any origonal characters only my own and this story plot.

this is my 1st fanfic so hope u like it.

chapter 1: the bad and good news.

_Harry,_

_We will pick you up at 10am on your birthday. _

_So have your things ready.I'll write again soon_

_i promise._

_**Ron**_

The letter Harry would usualy be waiting by the window all summer for, had come, but this summer was differnt. This summer he acualy dreaded the letter. Not because he whanted to stay with the Dursley's all summer, but because he would have to go back to sirius' place. He had to go back to headquraters. He hated the idea of spending the rest of the summer in a place that reminded him of his god father, and that horrable night at the ministry of magic. A few tears started to roll down his cheek, but he brushed them away quickly. He didn't whant to cry anymore, he had been doing to much of it lately when he was alone.

When monday night came Harry was surprised to see Ron's owl siting by hegwings cage.

He took the letter,and patted the owl. AS the owl flew away he read the letter, and jumped for joy.

_Harry,_

_I'm glad to say that we're taking you to the Borrow_

_this summer. I beg mum to let you stay with us instead_

_of headquarters, and she said she'd ask dumbuldore. He_

_said thatit would be best for you to stay here. See you in_

_three days mate._

_**Ron**_

He was going to the place he loved most in the world (besides Hogwarts that is.). He was going to his home away from school.(he never concidered the Dursley's home. It felt to him more like a jail.) After reading rons letter he started packing his stuff.

He was finaly done packing, but he couldn't sleep knowing that in a few days he would be leaving the Dursleys, and be going to the Borrow. He was laing on his bed remembering the quitich game they played the last time he was there. It was 12am before he finaly got to sleep. Tonight his dreams were filled with the borrow, friends, and quitich, instead of nightmares about sirius.


	2. Chapter 2: the pickup

chapter 2: the pick-up

The next morning he headed down stairs for breakfast. As usual uncle Vernon and Dudley were at the table having seconds, and aunt Petunia was looking out the window spying on the neighbors again. "Your still here." Snorted his uncle. "Just for anouther 2 days, their coming to pick me up at 10am on...um...wensday." Harry replyed, but he realy whanted to say...on my birthday that you pretends doesn't exist, but thought it best not to argue with his uncle. "they better not come thru the chimney boy are you'll be paying for it later." Harry had to stop himself from laughing as he watched his uncle turn red as he remebered mr.Weasley coming out of the fire place 2 years ago. "I'm sure they won't come by floo powder again." trying his hardest not to laugh. "well they better have enough sense to use a car this time." he growled. "I'm sure they will." he said knowing that would be the last way they would arrive.

How right he was. 2 days later at 10am 4 people showed up at #4 privet drives front door. mr.Weasley, Tonks, Lupin, and Mad eye moody showed up ridingthe horses that pull the school careages. Harry could see them of corse, but to the Dursleys it looked as if they were flying thru thr air.

"hi ya Harry." "hi Tonks." "so weres your stuff Harry." Asked mr.Weasley(he was looking a little if i might add.). "up stairs in my room." "good ill go apperate them to the borrow, and meet you there." "your not riding with us?" "no the ride here was enough for me, you can take my horse ok." "ok." in a few minutes they heard a loud bang and knew he was back at the borrow. Harry whent into the livingroom where the Drusleys were hiding as usual, said good bye and walked out the front door."you know what to do harry." asked moody. "of corse he does he rode one before." said lupin with a glint of pride in his eyes."ok everybody ready." said tonks."yes." everyone said at once, and then they were off in the blink of an eye.


	3. Chapter 3: the party

chapter 3: the party

Soon they were at the borrow. Harry was greeted by mrs.weasley with her usual hug. Then rom, hermonie, ginny, fred, and george all came running down and practaly dog piled harry. Then mrs.weasley made a cake appear out of thin air with 16 candles and words that said happy birthday harry. Then everyone bursted into a happy birthday song. Harry couldn't believe it. It was his 1st real birthday party ever. "well, make a wish harry." said mrs.weasley. Harry blow out the candles and at that moment he wished that sirius was there, but as soon as he thought of it he pushed it to the back of his mind. He didn't whant to ruin the day with wishes that will never come true no matter how much he whanted them to. 'thanks guys this is great."

"time for presents." said fred and george together. "presents." "yeah, what would a birthday party be with out presents." said hermonie laughing. "here this ones for me its a box of assorted candy from honeydukes." "thanks ron, its great." "its nothing." "ours next harry." said the twins shoving theyer present into harrys hand.when harry open it he found a whole bunch of fireworks from the twins shop. "wow thanks guys." "they'er the same kind we used last year."said fred. mrs,weasley shot them a how-dare-you look but the twins just brushed it off. it was harmonies turn next. "here harry." it was some kind of crystal shaped like a trianglar prism. "what is it." "its a clearer, it helps you clear your mind." "thanks."

Tonks gave him a autobiagraphy of the cannons. moddy gave him a small spy glass. ginny gave him a mini firebolt action figure. "now time for our present harry. we decided to teach you how to apperate so you can take your learners test with ron and hermonie." "realy." "yes realy." "awsome." "well will start your lessons tomorrow, today you can get setteled in ok." "ok."

Lupin pulled harry to the side and gave him a pocket knife. ""i know you broke your old one so i got you another one, dont tell molly ok." "thanks lupin i wont." "well time for us to go guys weve got work to do." came moodys vocie who was already at the door. "bye guys."said tonks. " ill see you later." said lupin.


	4. Chapter 4: Quitich,Owls,and Who is that

a/n: sorry for spelling and grammer but i dont have the time to chek anything plus i have to share this computer and if you can understand what im trying to say then it realy doesnt matter.

p.s sorry it took so long to up date i was away for thanksgiving.

ch.4: Quitich,Owls,and Who is that

After everyone said their good-byes Ron suggested a game of quitich. Everyone whent to get their brooms, and hermonie used rons old one.(i know herms. doesnt play but hey this is my fanfic) Harry, Ron, and hermonie was on a team and the twins, and Ginny was on the other. Both teams were doing great, and harry realised how great a beater Ginny was. After an hour though Harry had caught the snitch and the game was over with Harrys team in the lead. The score was 550 to 300.

"Time to go school shopping your Hogwarts letters have just arrived along with your owl scores." Called mrs.Weasley after they had put away all of their equipment. "Yes!"came Hermonie's voice."Oh no." Replied Ron. Harry had forgotten all about owls and now he was sort of nervous. He hoped he had got all the grades he needed to get into the classes he needed to become an arora. He hated the idea of disapointing mrs.Mcgonal after she had swore to help him last year. "So what did you get harry," Ginny asked. He slowly opened his letter and read them out loud.

D.A.D.A.-**_O_**

CHARMS-**_O_**

TRANSFIGURATION-**_O_**

DIVINATION-**_T_**

HISTORY OF MAGIC-**_A_**

HERBOLOGY- **_O_**

C.O.M.C-**_O_**

POTIONS- ...

He stood there stuned with his jaw to the floor."WELL." Came everyone's voice at once."I...I...got a...a...**_o_**." "Well done Harry we knew you could do it." said Mr.Weasley. ''What did you get Hermonie." He said trying to get the attion off of him, and he knew she was more than likely to get all o's. "Oh well...I...got..um...all o's." Mrs. and Mr.Weasley praised her, and Harry and Ron huged her, and congradgulated her. "What did you get Ron". Asked the twins. "I got 3 o's, 2 E's, 2 A's, and 1 T in divination of course."Well thats a lot better than the twins did." Snaped Mrs.Weasley. "you all did very good I'm proud of you all. Now we'll go shopping for your school supplyes, and after we're done as a treat we'll all go get icecream." She said.

They were done shopping, and on their way to get ice cream, when Harry's eyes meet with the eyes of the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She had long, flowing, silky, chestnut hair, and brillent blue eyes that looked as if they were part of the sky. She had a slender, yet curvey body, and looked only an inch or two shorter then he was. What he loved most though was her smile. (She just had one of those smiles that could instantly brighten up your day, and make you forget about your problems, or at lest thats what Harry thought.) "Who is that girl?" He asked turning to Ron. "what girl?" Harry turned around to find that the girl was nowhere to be found, "But...never mind." "you ok Harry." "Yeah I'm fine." She must of whent into a store when I turned to Ron thought Harry to himself.


End file.
